wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Magpie (Unique)
“''Stop! In the name of the law! I will kill you!” Please do not steal/refurbish/use my coding! Theft will not be tolerated! 'I survived a dreadful accident' 'In the car crash of the century' 'My shattered hopes collapsed on cold cement' 'But in the back of the ambulance, I'd never felt so content' ''Please don’t steal my coding! M A G P I E Please do not use Magpie/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you! Magpie is Unique's OC. A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight to me And now my vision can render the scene A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris Happiness returned to me through a grave emergency A P P E A R A N C E Magpie’s appearance often makes others pity her. Without taking account for her injuries, she looks... normal. Dirty cayenne orange scales, along with peachy red underscales, cover her loose-limbed and lanky build. She has a wide snout, though not so much that it’s unusual. Her wing membranes are nearly inseparable to that of the inside of a lemon. Her lips are even curved into playful, curious smiles. This would all be fine if there weren’t nasty black burns permanently marking her entire body. They reside mainly at the bottom half of her frame. Most of her tail has been completely scorched off, leaving an odd stump in its place. Her wings are dotted with vicious holes, rendering her incapable of flight. I tossed and turned in sterile apathy Until the violets arrived for me The bouquet burst and blossoms filled the room And the place got smaller as they grew taller P E R S O N A L I T Y *extremely curious but cautious *doesnt want to displease anyone *helpful *snarky *insightful *short temper *kind And taught me to bloom A B I L I T I E S *really good at lock picking A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight to me And now my vision can render the scene A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris Happiness returned to me through a grave emergency H I S T O R Y oof R E L A T I O N S H I P S R A N I N A Positive text P I N G U Positive text M A P L E Positive/Neutral text K L E P T O S Positive/Neutral text P A T C H Neutral text The curtains decayed, the daylight poured in I was never afraid of the darkness again My burns were third-degree, but I'd been set free ’Cause grace had finally found its way to me T R I V I A *has asthma A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight to me And now my vision can render the scene A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris Happiness returned to me through a grave emergency G A L L E R Y text Happiness returned to me Happiness returned to me Happiness returned to me through a grave emergency Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)